


my father taught me how to lie

by snowandfire



Series: moon anon stories [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Zuko (Avatar), Poetry, Prose Poem, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: a poem (by zuko)
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: moon anon stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	my father taught me how to lie

**Author's Note:**

> once again thank you to 🌑 anon for sending me this work

> _my father taught me how to lie_
> 
> _not like he sat me down_
> 
> _and told me the steps_
> 
> _but like i watched him_
> 
> _twisting his words_
> 
> _tying us all in knots_
> 
> _until we couldn't remember the truth_
> 
> _my father taught me how to lie_
> 
> _taught me how to stare fate in the face_
> 
> _and tell it how to spin_
> 
> _the web of destiny_
> 
> _as if i were the spider spirit itself_
> 
> _and not a little boy_
> 
> _my father taught me how to lie_
> 
> _in all the times he told me he loved me_
> 
> _in all the times he laughed_
> 
> _and said i was remembering something wrong_
> 
> _when i knew i was right_
> 
> _in all the times he whispered in my ear_
> 
> _and told me i was nothing_
> 
> _when i knew i was something_
> 
> _anything_
> 
> _my father taught me how to lie_
> 
> _but i didn't really learn_
> 
> _because_
> 
> _when my father taught me how to lie_
> 
> _he forgot to teach me how to forget_
> 
> _all of the lies_
> 
> _he'd ever told_


End file.
